Blossoms of love
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NarutoX Sakura! Sakura beats Ino, thanks to Naruto's encouragement. But Sasuke is none too nice towards the pink haired girl.....
1. Another Uchiha!

**Note: Don't be confused. Because this is MY story I made Obito die when he was older... 20 yrs old to be exact.**

It was the chunin exam preliminaries and Sakura was fighting Ino. The two girls were out of chakra, so they both put everything they had into one last attack. However Sakura was to exhausted to move. _'I can't do it, I'm exhausted!' _Suddnely she heard a familiar voice. "Sakura you can do it! I believe in you!" _'Naruto? He's right... I CAN DO THIS!' _The two girls ran at each other bu _This time _Sakura ducked Ino's blow.

Ino looked down and saw her friend below her, ready to finish it. Sakura put everything she had into the next attack. "This is it!"Sakura then drove her fist into Ino's chin, the brutal uppercut knocking the blonde for a loop. Ino collapsed to the ground, out cold. Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs "SAKURA YOU DID IT!"Sakura smiled as she walked up the steps toward Sasuke.

"How was that Sasuke? Did I prove how far I'm willing to go for you?" Sasuke turned towards her, his eyes cold. "Sakura, you're pathetic." Sakura gasped and tears started to form in her eyes.

"What? But I-I-I- Sasuke snarled at her. "You stupid girl. You will NEVER be as strong as me." Tears started to stream down her face, but Sasuke continued. "Sakura do you want to know what I really think of you? I think that you are a stupid, worthless, weak little bitch that doesn't even deserve to be a ninja!"

Sakura was sobbing now and Sasuke smiled "That's right you weakling cry. CRY, CRY, CRY! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE A WORHTLESS-

Before the Uchiha could continue his verbal assualt, Naruto had a kunai to his throat. "If you _ever _make Sakura-chan cry like that again... I will kill you."

Sasuke stared into his red eyes, but these were not the red eyes of the kyuubi...they were the red eyes of the Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Hayate announced the next match. "Okay the next match is... Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled. "This is perfect. Ready to lose, bastard?" Sasuke paled '_this could be bad...'_But then his foolish pride took over once again. _I was just seeing things, there is no way that he can have the Sharingan.' _"You're toast Naruto." The two jumped down to the arena. Hayate glanced at eachof them. "Okay... Begin.

Sasuke started of by throwing five shuriken at Naruto and then blurring with inhuman speed, he appeared behind Naruto, ready to nail him with a kunai. Much to his surprise, Naruto deflected the shuriken with one hand, then he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Did I mention that his eyes were closed the whole time. "Poor Sasuke, is this the best you can do?" THEN he opened his eyes.

What Sasuke saw scared him. Naruto _did have the Sharingan. _Not only that, he had all 3 coma's in each eye. "How do you have the Sharingan?!" Sasuke howled. _'No how can he have the Sharingan, he's just a loser!' _As if reading his thoughts, Naruto responded with a question of his own. He said loud enough for Kakashi to hear: "Have you ever heard of Obito Uchiha?"

Kakashi's eye widedned. _'No way... Is he...' _Naruto continued. "Well the reason I have Sharingan is because... I'M HIS SON!" as he shouted the last part, he spun around and dug his fist into Sasuke's gut, making the other Uchiha cough up blood. Sasuke was livid with rage, so he tried ot make Naruto lose his cool.

"You dobe why are you fighting so seriously?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Bastard, you should know why. I am being serious because you hurt Sakura-chan." Despite his bad situation, Sasuke started laughing "Are you kidding me? Who cares about a worhtless bitch like her?!" Naruto hissed and he drew two Kunai. "I care about her very much... and for hurting the feeling of my beloved, you shall pay dearly."

Suddenly Naruto disappeared. Sasuke suddenly had a cut on his leg, then his leg, then his chest. Naruto reappeared before him. "Sasuke, because Sakura-chan cares for you, I shall show you mercy. Give up now." Sasuke's eyes were burning with hatred. "I refuse. I deserve that power not you! GIVE IT TO ME!" His curse mark activated and he rushed forward...

Naruto sighed and stuck his hand out grabbing Sasuke by the throat. "I offer you mercy and this is how you repay me?" Then he grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of his neck and released his hold on the raven haired boy's throat. Then he faced Sakura who was watching from the stands. "Sasuke Uchiha, you will apologize to Sakura-chan now." Sakura was watching the whole thing with tears in her eyes as Sasuke refused to apologize, all the while calling her names that would make a sailor blush.

Then Sakura snapped. She screamed at the top of her lungs: "I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" Then Naruto knocked him out with a simple blow to the neck. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde turned and spit on Sasuke's face. "Bastard." he hissed before making his way up to the stands.


	2. Revelations and Confessions

Naruto calmly walked up the stairs. Sakura turned to look at him and he stopped in front of her. Suddenly, Sakura hugged him and started crying. "I'm sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry!" she wailed. Then she heard his voice. "Sakura open your eyes. I want to show you something." Sakura looked up at him (He's taller than her cause this be MY fic!) her emerald eyes still brimming with tears.

"Look at my eyes." She did so and was shcoked when he opened them revealing his Sharingan. "Naruto you're an Uchiha!" He nodded. "That's right Sakura." She began to cry into his chest once more.

"I hope you broke his neck! I don't know what I ever saw in that bastard. I HATE HIM!" She wailed and started crying into Naruto's chest again. Then she calmed down for a second and mumbled: "Naruto did you mean what you said back there? About caring about me?" Naruto's red eyes crinkled in a smile. "Yes Sakura-chan, I meant every word."

She looked up at him once more. "But how can you love me? After all the pain I put you through, you must hate me too!" She started to cry again but Naruto was tired of seeing his Sakura-chan cry. "Sakura listen to me. "I. Could. Never.Hate.You." She gave him a smile that put the sun to shame. "I'm sorry Naruto, for everything." He smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for and know this, I _promise _that I will never hurt you like he did."

Sakura's eyes glistened. "Then you'll be my- he cut her off by putting a figner to her soft and delicate lips. "Yes Sakura Haruno. I, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, will be your boyfriend." She hugged him tightly and went to kiss him but he put up his hand. "Not here Sakura-chan, I want your first kiss to be memorable, soemthing that you'll never forget.

She smiled. _'Naruto... you've really grown up. Now its my turn.' "_Naruto would you liek to go get some Ramen tonight?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Then its a date?" Sakura giggled. Some things never changed. "Yes Naruto-kun, It is a date. Then the two emotionally frained teens both leaned against the wall to enjoy a well deserved rest. Naruto put his arm around Sakura as if he could protect her even when she was asleep.

Sakura did not fail to notice this and nuzzled her head into the chest of her new boyfriend.

When the two of them awoke, they found Kakashi standing over them, and you could tell that he was smiling even through his mask. "Then he asked Naruto the one question that he prayed the boy would know the answer to. "Naruto how are you Obito's son?" The boy smiled. "He never told you did he? It makes perfect sense that him and mom would want to keep it quiet."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Naruto who was your mother?" Naruto's Sharingan flared. "Who is my mother you mean. She is still very much alive and she can't afford to be seen with me or the villagers would try to kill her." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Naruto, answer my question." The blonde gave him a huge grin as did Sakura, who of course had figured it out by now, thanks to her woman's intuition.

"My mother's name is Rin Inuzuka." Kakashi gasped. _'So that was why she disapeared so suddenly...' "_Naruto where is she?" The boy stood up and gently pulled Sakura up with him. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted as he took off with Sakura. "I'll show you!" Kakashi followed, easily keeping up with the blonde boy.

Naruto walked over to an old and seemingly abandoned shack and knocked 10 times in sequence. A second later, the door opened and Rin came out smiling as she saw her son holding hands with Sakura. "So your perfect girl that my son is always talking about. Nice to meet you Sakura." She gave the pink haired girl a big hug. Then she saw Kakashi and her expression went from happy to worried.

"Naruto why did you bring Kakashi-kun with you?" she asked as she turned to face her son. Naruto smiled back at her. "Don't worry mom! Kakashi's my sensei, and I know that he's a good person- He was cut off as Rin walked over to Kakashi and stared at him. "Okay if you're _really _Kakashi, take your headband off your eye and remove the mask."

Naruto and Sakura stared fixatedly at Kakashi, _'I almost forgot that those two wanted to see my real face.'_ the man sighed. Then he did as he was told and removed his headband and his mask. Naruto and Sakura gasped. Kakashi's face had a thin scar mark running across his chin, but other than that his face was _perfect. _

Rin gasped as well, but not because of that. She immediatley grabbed Kakshi in a hug. "So it really is you." She mumbled. The two Jonin blushed when they saw Naruto and Sakura staring at them with Sakura holding a camera tightly in her hand. Kakashi decide to make a bargain with them. "Naruto if you give me the camera... i'll teach you the Rakiri what do you say?"

Naruto loked at Sakura with pleading eyes and she reluctantly gave him the camera, which he promptly gave to Kakashi.


	3. The date

(Naruto's house)

Naruto was eagerly chatting with Sakura about how cool his brand new Rakiri was. Bu for some reason, he refused to show her it yet, saying that he would show it to her on their date. Rin and Kakashi discussed what was to be done about this new developement with Naruto. "Okay Kakashi spill it. What happened today?" The copycat Ninja sighed. "Well Naruto beat Sasuke for starters...

Five minutes later...

"And that's the gist of it." Rin wore a thoughtful expression. "This should make things easier for him, now that he finally achieved the 3rd level of Sharingan _and_ beat Sasuke so badly. But their is still the matter of the village and I can't be seen with him..." Kakashi interrupted. "Leave that to me Rin. You should just move in with the boy. Don't worry about what'll happen if anyone sees you with him."

Then Kakashi's eyes narrowed in anger. "I swear that if anyone tires ANYTHING i'll beat the living shit out of them!" He said venemously. Then he noticed the amused expression on her face. "What?" She chuckled. "Kakashi-kun, I never would've thought that you could actually be hardworking." The Jonin gave her an annoyed look. "Hey! it's not my fault-

She silenced him with another hug, but this times she was crying. She looke up at him, her eues glistening with tears. "Thank you so much. For everything." Naruto and Sakura had mischevious grins on their faces as they saw this.

Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear. "That's perfect!" the blonde whispered back. As Rin and Kakashi stared at each other they failed to notice the two genin sneak up behind each of them. Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded. He then held up 3 fingers and counted off silently. 3...2...1...0!

Suddenly the _shoved _the two Jonin forward. Kakashi still had his mask off, so the two genin saw the surprised look on his face as he and Rin lost their balance and caught each other... on the lips!

Naruto immediately pulled out another camera and snapped another picture. "Sakura-chan, this is going to be _great _blackmail material!" She giggled as they both noticed that the two jonin had still not moved.

Kakashi was staring at Rin one minute, then the next thing he new they had both lost their balance and kissed. He had a pretty good idea who the culprits were. '_Naruto and Sakura... Why am I not surprised?' _but then he was _very _surprised, as Rin chose that moment to slide her tongue into his mouth.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He was definiteley _not_ expecting her to do that! Naruto and Sakura were laughing hysetercally when they saw their sensei's surprised expression. Naruo was not surprised, after all his mom _had _been asking him all about Kakashi...

The blonde genin was pratically jumping for joy when he saw Kakashi return the 'accidental' kiss. _'Sweet! Maybe Mom will date him! That would be sooo cool!" _Then he saw Sakura staring at the two Jonin with a sad look in her eyes. The blonde Uchiha chuckled. _'Don't worry Sakura-chan, you'll ge your first kiss tonight.' _

Then he looked at his watch. It was 5:00. "Hey Sakura, do you want to go on that date now?" The pink haired girls response was instaneous. "Sure! Just let me run home and get changed into something nice!"

With that she took off towards her house. Naruto bid goodbye to Kakachi and his mother who waved at him halfheartedly because they were _still _kissing!

(1 hour later...)

Naruto was patiently waiting outside Sakura's house when she hesitantly opened the door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her shyness. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" The girl blushed. "I couldn't find anything nice to wear so... she opened the door a little more when her mother appeared, a bemused smile on her face. "Sakura you look fine! I'm sure Naruto doesn't think you horrible. Now...SCOOT!"

With that, her mother shooed her out the door, and Naruto saw that she was wearing a pink Kimono that really brought out the color of her eyes.'_Whoa. She's beautiful.,'_ Sakura stared at him. Instead of wearing his usual ugly orange and blue jumsuit, He wore a red and black variation of it. _'Whoa. He looks hot.'_

Naruto smiled. "Sakura-chan there is nothing wrong with your outfit. I think that it brings out the color of your eyes." The girl blushed. "Really Naruto?" He smiled and took her hand. "Yes Sakura-chan really. Now let's go get some ramen."

(Ichiraku's)

As soon as they arrived at Ichiraku's, Naruto ordered their ramen and _insisted _that he was paying for Sakura. "Sakura-chan, its a date so I'm paying, and thats final." Nothing would dissuade him not even when Sakura gave him a pouty face. 30 bowls of ramen later, the two of them were talking about everything from their childhood up until the present time.

But what surprised Naruto was that Sakura somehow already knew about the Kyuubi sealed inside him. "So you don't have a problem with it?" Sakura shook her head vehemently. "Nartuo-kun, I _know_ that you're not the Kyuubi. You're far to kind, gentle and sweet to be a monster." Naruto was about to reply when his watch beeped at him, indicating that it was 10:00.

'_Time for the surprise.' _He payed the bill, took Sakura's hand and they sped off. "Naruto-kun ,where are we going?" She heard him chuckle. "You'll see Sakura-chan, you'll see."

They arrived at a lake and Naruto told her to close her eyes. She did and heard Naruto moving things around and five minutes later he told her to open her eyes. She looked around an saw him above her, standing atop a large boulder. Slamming his fist down, it shattered and a waterfall gushed down. Then he performed some hand signs and a purple chidori was crackling with chakra in his hand.

Then he and two shadow clones thrust the magenta chidori into the waterfall, and the water glowed with all the colors of the rainbow. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned to face _the _real Naruto, who had been standing next to her the whole time.

He smiled and tears of joy glistened in her eyes."So Sakura-chan what do you think? Will this scene be etched into your memory until the day you die?" She slowly walked towards him and he walked towards her. She looked hesitant _'Will he let me kiss him? I have to know...' _

Once again, Naruto seemingly read her mind. "Yes Sakura-chan, you can." He lowered her face to hers and they finally kissed. Sakura felt like fireworks were going off in her head. _'Wow... Is this what its like to experience true love?' _Naruto wrapped his arms around her and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Then she broke the kiss and said the words that Naruto had longed to hear her say since the day he met her. "I love you Naruto-kun." A huge grin lit up his face. "I love you too, Sakura-chan." _He loves me! CHA! THANK YOU GOD!' _And with that, Sakura kissed him, but this time with all the love that she could pour into it, which was ALOT.

Naruto smiled in his head as she slid her tongue into his mouth. _'I finally found my angel.'_

**OH. MY. GOD! I put soooooo much work into this, and do not worry people, this story is NOWHERE NEAR FINISHED! I shall update soon and you know that means today or tommorrow! Ja ne!**


	4. The death of an Uchiha

**SORRY PEOPLE BUT SAY BYE-BYE T O SASUKE!/ SORRY ABOUT THE KYUUBI'S NAME! I COULDN'T FIND A BETTER NAME SO I USED THAT. I THINK THE NAME KASHUYA AND KAGYOSHI GO WELL TOGEHTER NO?) **

Naruto smiled at his new girlfriend as they arrived at her house. Sakura pouted. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" Naruto turned to her smiling. "Of course Sakura- Before he could say anymore Sakura rammed her lips against his and hugged him with all her might. Then she kissed him one the cheek one more time before bidding him goodnight.

Naruto started to walk home with a smile on his face. '_Well she's sure unpredictable... I like that.' _He took five step before the blonde noticed that Sasuke was watching him from the rooftops, and his temper flared._'That's it. He's really getting annoying.' _

He then decided to embarass stupid Uchiha. He silently formed a Shadow clone and gave it a video camera, with the orders too record everything that was about to take place. Then clone nodded "Sure thing boss!"

Then Naruto looked up at Sasuke and said in a calm but deadly voice: "What do you want teme? You had better not want to fight me." The boy stiffened, and Naruto gave him a feral snarl revealing his fangs.

"Know this Sasuke, if you fight me right here and now, I will kill you. Do you still wish to pursue this foolish endeavor.?" Tha drove Sasuke over the edge."No one talks to me like that! Especially not a loser like you, you- Suddenly Naruto was behind him. "You were saying Sasuke? I already told you teme, you cannot win. Now leave before I get angry." Sasuke, stupid as ever, threw a punch that Naruto allowed to hit.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto took his arm. "Is this all you got? He laughed at the helpless Uchiha. "At this rate I won't even have use my Sharingan."

Sasuke's curse mark flared and marks covered his body. "DIE! he roared and lunged at his teammate, who caught Sasuke by his throat just like last time. "I warned you teme." With that he threw the weakiling into a building, but Sasuke leapt back to his feet with a snarl. Naruto sighed.The boy just didn't know when to call it quits.

Sakura opened her door to see what all the ruckus was about- just in time to see Naruto grab Sasuke's one tow bunch and headbutt him backwards. "Go Naruto! Kick his ass!" she cheered on her blonde boyfriend and enjoyed watching him teach Sasuke a lesson. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke decided that if he couldn't beat Naruto, he would just use his girlfriend as a shield _(jerk!)_

Sasuek blurred forward and grabbed Sakura by the throat. Naruto froze. No matter how much he hated Sasuke, he could not risk harming his pink haired princess. His eyes glowed red and red chakra surrounded him as he snarled at the arrogant boy. "BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Sasuke smirked. "No way dobe. As long as I have her, I safe from- Suddenly Sakura's eyes flashed purple.

"GET YOUR FREAKIN EMO HANDS OFF ME!" She screeched and kicked Sasuke in his groin. Then she used both feet and smashed them into his chest with an audible crunch. The boy fell to his knees and released her. Naruto despite his intense rage was shocked. _'So she has one of the tailed beasts in her too? That would explain why she didn't care about the kyuubi.' _

Just then said fox interrupted him. **"Well if it isn't my mate Kashuya (sorry I absolutley SUCK at names.) **Kashuya who was now in temporary control of Sakura smiled revealing her own fangs. "**So there you are Kagyoshi I thought I sensed you earlier. **

Then she turned to Sasuke who was till clutching his groin. **"Well dear, I think that we should let the kids kill him." **Kagyoshi nodded, using Naruto's body." **I agree, but I think that this boy neds some physical improvement. He'll be in for quite the surprise tomorrow."**

Kashuya nodded. **"I plan to do something similar to the girl. Now lets give them control back before they get worried." **They both relinquished control of their vessels. Sakura looked at Naruto and her purple eyes flashed, as did his red.

They both stared at each other, red eyes meeting purple then Naruto started to walk over to Sasuke. Sakura looked up at him and smiled as she nuzzled into his chest.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped up and lunged at Naruto, but Sakura grabbed the boy's arm and slammed him against the wall, snarling like a fox. Then Naruto finally spoke, and when he spoke, his voice was _much deeper_ "Sakura-chan, that was perfect. You are more than a match for him. I'm so proud of you." He stroked her under her chin and she purred and kissed him on the cheek while whispering in his ear. Naruto grinned and laughed.

"Yes lets do that. He made several hand signs and suddenly Sasuke felt himself pinned to the wall as if by an invisible force. Sakura let go of him, but not before doing what she had wanted to do for _so _long. Opening her mouth she sank her teeth ino his houlder and bit down hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke howled in pain as her fangs pierced his skin. Naruto silenced Sasuke with a kick to his face. "Sasuek Uchiha, you are no longer worty of your kekei genkai. In fact you disgrace our noble blood line. So... it shall be given to another." He looked at Sakura. "Okay, you can let go now."

What Sasauke saw next nearly made him vomit. Sakura removed her fangs from him and swallowed the blood that was in her mouth. But then he saw her eyes. They had _his_ Sharingan. Sasuke stared at them in shock as Naruto's clone came up to them.

"Okay boss I've got enough footage. You can kill him now and we'll edit the tape later." Naruto nodded and took the camera and placed it in his pack. the shadow clone disapeared wtih a poof. Then Naruto turned to Sasuke fro eaht would be the last time.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I accuse you of insulting my beloved, being a prick, and just existing. How od you plead?" Sasuke roareed with rage at Naruto. " NOT GUILTY! NARUTO WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, YOU AND YOUR BITCH ARE SO- out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura perform a set of one handed seals and he suddnely lost this voice.

Then Sasuek saw Kakashi and thought that he was saved. Naruto waved him over and showed his sensei the tape. "Do you agree with this Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at the unedited tape.

It was clear that Sasuke had started this, but when he saw the Sharingan in Sakura's eyes, he knew that Sasuke was useless to the villgage with out his Sharingan, and without that, they porbably wouldn't care as soona sthey realized that they now had two new Uchuha instead of one.

"Okay Sakura give him back his voice and give him one las chance to apologize. Sasuke if you do not apologize, you will be killed by these two. So i suggest you- Sasuke's voice returned with a roar! "NEVER!! I AM GOING TO BURN THIS VILLAGE DOWN AFTER WHAT THESE TWO JUST DID TO ME! AND IM GONNA KILL YOU FIRST FOR-

Kakashi's eyes narrowed (Yeah I'm letting use both eyes he's sooooooooo much cooler like that! AND REMEMBER IT IS MY STORY SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!)"Silence." Sakura used the silence jutsu and Kakashi drove a kunai into his stomach. and left it there.

Kakashi turned to them to asy one las tthing before they wiped Sasuke of the face of the earth. "Naruto and Sakura I am proud to declare you two Uchiha. Starting tomorrow, I will train you for the finals in any way I can. Now do this world a favor and kill this teme."

"GLADLY! Naruto made several hand signs and a purple chidori formed. But it didn't stop there. Sakura poured her chakra as well as Kashuya's into the blade and then Kakshi added some of his as well. The result was a HUGE Rakiri that looked like it could easily disintigrate a building, an actual _person _would be easy.

"GOODBYE SASUKE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" Naruto slammed the Rakiri down on Sasuke and the boy slowly disintigrated from the feet up. The last thing he saw was his two former teamates and sensei waving goodbye with one hand and flipping him the bird with the other.

As Sasuke turned to ash. Naruto handed Kakashi the videotape. "Sensei, please give this to the council tomorrow so that they will understand everything. The jonin nodded and looke at the two young Uchiha. It looked liek the future of their clan was bright. Then he took off to deliver his tape.

With that their demonic chakra faded leavign two very tired genin who both bid the other goodnight and went homr, to get a well deserved rest. Little did these two know that they were in for a big surprise the next morning.


	5. Changes

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a Huge headache, holding his head as fire ran through his brain. _'Ow. I think I put too much chakra into that Rakiri...'_ As he staggered to the bathroom he snapped the lights on and glanced at himself in the mirror, tiredly brushing his teeth... Then he did a double take. He looked completley different. _'What the hell?' _thought Naruto as he stared at himself in the mirror, his hand brushing across his whiskered face.

His once blonde hair was now black and his eyes had a weird version of the Sharingan spinning in them (Mangekyou!) He also noticed that he was a good six inches taller and his clothing was stretched, his white shirt barely fitting him now, and his figur loked more toned. Needles to say, he looked at his new appearance in awe. '_ I look like I'm 16..._W_hen did this happen?' _

Just then Kagyoshi woke up within him, opening his jaws in a wide yawn before speaking. "**So you finally noticed the enhancements I gave you." **Naruto jumped at the sudden voice, still not to used to hearing the voice of the demon lord in his head. " SAY WHAT?! What the hell did you do to me?!" He snarled , as he berated the fox. Said fox chuckled, amused with the antics of his vessel. **"I made some improvements gaki, so don't complain. Besides your "Sakura-chan" should be experiencing a similar surprise right about now... **Naruto snarled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Kagyoshi quickly lost patience with the boy, his antics not so amusing now, roaring angrily at his angry vessel. **"ENOUGH GAKI! THE IMPROVEMENTS I MADE TO YOU ARE PERMANENT, AND SO ARE THE ONE'S THAT KASHUYA MADE TO THE PINK HAIRED GIRL! SO YOU AND YOUR MATE WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" **Having calmed down, Kagyoshi spoke once more: **"One more thing brat, did you notice that your Sharingan is different?" **The black haired teen nodded.

**"Good. That is called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is a special type of Sharingan that can only be obtained by either killing one's best friend, or by willing to lay your life down for the one you love. I believe that you got it because of your love for the girl. **"But what does the Mangekyou- **"I'll explain later. Im going back to sleep, ya noisy brat." **Naruto angrily stamped his foot, as the prescence faded from his mind. He still had PLENTY of questions left unanswered. "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY BUM!"

(Sakura's house)

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and she also did a double take. _"Hello! When did this happen?!' "Kashuya _explain. NOW!" Kashuya, not being a moring person, didn't explain anything to Sakura and just went back to sleep. After cursing the existence of every single fox on earth, _s_he stared at herself in the mirror.

Her long pink hair was now black, and her eyes were spinnig with the Mangekyou. She also noticed that she was a good 5 inches taller. But what she really noticed were her... assets. _' I look like a 16 year old! This will DEFINITELY get Naruto-kun's attention!'_

Sakura took of towards Naruto's house to show her boyfriend her new...improvements.

Naruto however was buisy trying to figure out why the fox did this to him "Come on you stupid fox! WAKE UP!" Before the fox could tell him anything, the door slammed open and Sakura walked in. Naruto turned to see who banged his door down and his jaw dropped.

"S-Sakura-chan, what happened to you? You look HOT!" He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else. Sakura swayed over to him and placed her hand on his chest, easily feeling his muscles through the tight fabric. She shrugged with her free arm. "Beats me Naruto-kun, but you look pretty hot yourself."

What the two of them didn't know was that Kagyoshi and Kashuya were manipulating the hormones of their brand new bodies. They looked at each other and blushed at the the thoughts that ran throuugh their minds. Then they both realized something.

"I JUST HEARD WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!" They exclaimed at the same time, both jabbing a finger at the other. **"Oh for pete's sake!" **hissed Kagyoshi, annoyed at how childish the two were being, as was his mate .The two foxes were losing their patience with their vessels, so with an evil grin, they each sent a rather large spike of demonic chakra to them, laced with hormones, and whatnot, knowing full well what the rush would do...

An minute later, Naruto's eyes turned red and Sakura's turned purple, both of them gasping as they felt the rush of adrenaline. "Whoa! What on earth?!" Confused, they turned to look at the other, and their eyes locked, certain thoughts running through their heads, thoughts I cannot mention. But too give you a short version, the two now stared at each other with a LOT less inhibition. Thanks to that spike of demonic chakra, they now felt much more...agressive. Sakura smirked, showing her fangs, in a smile as she broguth her face close to his, breath hot on his face. "Is is hot in here, or is it just you?" Naruto snarled back at her, a smile on his lips. "No, its definitely YOU." Sakura grinned smugl, and surprised him, by pushing him backwards onto his bed, the springs creaking from the sudden impact. "Oh yeah??" She then leaned down on him and kissed him softly on the lips...

--

Naruto and Sakura awoke five minutes later to find themselves naked in Naruto's bed, clad in only their undergarments, the covers fully covering them. Then their eyes locked, and the two blushed a bright pink, as they rememebered everything that they had done. But Sakura was the first to recover herself, and rolled on top of Naruto, to give him a soft kiss ont he lips. "I love you" she murmured, her now long black hair tickling his nose. He chuckled and kissed her nose. "I love you too."

Then he rolled her over and they looked around at the tatters of cloth that used to be their clothes. The two blanched at the sight, and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly: "I think that we got a little carried away..."

Deep inside them, Kagyoshi and Kashuya laughed and congratulated themselves on a job well done, and quite amused at how wild their vessels could be...

(Training field)

When Naruto and Sakura arrived at the training field, they hadboth chosen knew outifts for themselves.

Naruto now wore an Uchiha shirt, much like Sasukes, but his had no sleeves, and it resembled more of a muscle shirt, with the Uchiha crest on its back. He alsoe wore baggy pants, much like those of Kakashi.

Sakura had opted for an older version of her outfit. (It's her outfit from shippuden, but red and blck instead) Needles to say, they were surprised to find that Kakashi was actually on time for once, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for them. '_Wow. Sensei is on time for once? Will miracles never cease..._ Kakashi heard their footseps, and looked over his shoulder at them, an disinterested look on his face, and an emotionless tone in his voice. "Whatever it is, I don't have time for it. I'm here to train Naruto and Sakura only. So beat it, whoever you two are" They both laughed and when Kakashi still didn't get the point, they activated their Sharingan. Kakashi would have jaw dropped if not for his mask, but his eyes did widen in shock.

"Who are you two?! he snarled pulling out a kunai. Naruto put both of his hands out in a placating gesture and said calmly: "Easy sensei it's us! Naruto and Sakura! Our...occupants meesed around with our bodies last night, and now we're stuck like this. Here I'll prove it."

He formed several hand signs and a purple chidor formedi, disappearing a moment later, leaving a stunned Kakashi. Kakashi was _shocked 'So it really is them..._' In a stunned voice he managed one word. "Wow." Then he shook his head and prepared the two of them for training. "Allright. First...

**A week later...**

Naruto was relaxing in the hot springs after a particulary brutal session of training, allowing the hot water to soothe his muscles, planning to get out an hour later, feeling relaxed and refreshed. The only problem was now that everyone knew that he was an Uchiha, and they wouldn't leave the poor guy alone! So, as a result, he was reluctant to leave the safety of the water. , he peered around the corners sighing in relief as he saw that the coast was clear, he ! _'Jeez, can't I just get some peace and quiet?!' _Having decided that he had soaked long enough, he emerged from the water, and grabbed a towel from th enearby rack, and emerged later, dressed in yet another new outfit, poking his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

It consisted of a red and black muscle shirt and arm guards made pure steel. His black pants had lightweight armor on them to prevent any low blows especially in case Sakura ever got pissed at him. Then he heard a perverted giggle, drawing his attention. _'Who could be stupid enough to peek on girls?"_ Curious now_,_ he rounded a corner and saw a man with long white hair crocuhed down on his kness and looking through a peephole still chucklinf and writing into an orange book.

He chuckled to himself. _'Stupid old geezer.' _A moment later, said geezer leapt up, as Naruto kicked him in the rear, holding his now sore rump in pain. "OI! Who the hell did that?!" Angry now, the man turned around to see Naruto staring at him with his Sharingan spinning, and looking quite angry himself. "What are you doing old man? I ought to bust you right now and let those women beat the shit out of you."

Jiraiya, despite being scared shitless, managed to overcome Naruto's piercing glare and speak in a prideful tone. "So you are an Uchiha? Big deal, I could kick your ass in a- before he could finish his speech, there were five Naruto's surrounding him each with a sword to the man's throat, and agrin one the face of each one. "You were saying, pervert?" Naruto laughed as the man sweated bullets, before he dispelled the clones, allowing the man to clear his throat and speak.

"I see your one of the ninja taking the chunin exams." A grin appeared on his face as Naruo crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, so what?" The old pervert snapped his fingers as he spoke now, being sure to move away from the wall, so he wouldn't be heard, and brutally beaten. "In that case, I'll make you a deal. You promise not to rat me out, and I'll train you for the finals." Naruto raised an eyebrow at thism wondering just who this guy was. "What could an old geezer like you teach me?" (Jiriaya does his weird speech and that hideous dance of his) Naruto looked at the man with disdain as he uncrossed his amrs, not the slightest bit impressed, as he spoke, in a deadpanned tone.

"You better teach me something useful Ero-senin." Jiraiya face faulted at the teen's new nickname, before picking himself back up, and dusting himself off, to pull out the scroll on his back . "Okay kid, what do you know about summoning...


	6. The Finals

The month had come and gone and it was time for the Chunin Exam Finals. People from all 5 elemental nations had gathered to witness the Best and brighttest that the Leaf Village had to offer. But most of them had come to see the two new Uchiha that rumor had it, had supposedly killed Sasuke Uchiha in order to be allowed into the village.

Naruto and Sakura were the last ones to arrive. They walked into the competitors booth, their hands entwined. They promptly walked over to their friends, who all jaw dropped. Shikamaru was the first to regain his voice."Naruto what happened to you? And what's with the girl? This booth is for competitors only." Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I'm getting tired of saying this. This is Sakura-chan." "What?! What the hell happened to you two?! You both look like you're 16!" They both grinned and said at the exact same time "We are 16! And we aren't telling you why!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome." Just then, Hayate arrived at the stadium. "Okay everyone (cough) welcome to the (cough) Chunin Exam Finals!" The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki/Uchiha vs Neji Hyuuga!"

Naruto leapt down to the arena anxious to get things started. The entire crowd cheered as he landed Naruto waved to all of them and blew a kiss to Sakura, who caught it, getting many envious glares from all of the girls.

Neji walked down the steps and the cheering stopped. It seemed that everyone wanted to see what the Uchiha were made of, not the Hyuuga.

Neji was none to happy about this, and you could see it on his face. Naruto turned to him and spoke in an arrogant tone of his own before the Hyuuga could begin his annyoing fate speech. "Don't even start Neji, I'm not in the mood to hear your crap." Neji's eyes blazed with hatred for the black haired Uchiha. '_How dare he interrupt my speech!'_ "What makes you think you're so high and mighty Naruto?!" The man chuckled. "Ok, let's see here: (1) I'm an Uchiha and you're not. (2) I have a girlfriend that loves me. (3) And I know that _you _are destined to lose here. Any questions?"

Neji was seethign with rage by this point. Then as if to add insult to injury Sakura cheered on her boyfriend: "Go Naruto! Kick his ASS!" Naruto waved to his girlfriend and Neji chose that moment to strike. He moved with inhuman speed hoping to end this match quickly. 8 TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS! Naruto's eyes snapped toward Neji and He braced himself. "2 PALM! 4 PALM! 8 PALM! 16 PALM! 32 PALM! 64 PALM! Naruto simply allowed every strike to hit him and he didn't even move an inch. Neji smiled arrogantly and unfortunately for everyone present, began a speech.

"There is no way you can win now Uchiha! With your chakra sealed you are nothing to me!" Naruto chuckled. Then that chuckle turned into a full blown pyschotic laugh. "Neji, Neji, Neji. You may have sealed of MY chakra... his eyes became slitted and his teeth grew into fangs, as red chakra surrounded him.

"The red chakra formed a tail behind him. "But you have NOT sealed his." He blurred forward and elbowed Neji in the gut. He continued his assault swing his now clawed hands like a demon. The poor Hyuuga was outmatched, but he was to prideful to admit it. "COME ON HYUUGA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE BEST!" Then one of his clawed hand sfound its mark, slashing Neji across the chest.

Then he held th Hyuuga by the throat. "I will show you mercy this one time Hyuuga. And that is ONLY because Hinata told me she likes you. Honestly I don't know what she sees in you, but because she is one of my friends, I have honored her request. Now yield."

The Hyuuga prodigy hung his head. "I forfeit." WINNER: Naruto Uchiha. Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. "NARUTO-KUN WON!" The black haired boy smield and the red chakra receded as he returned to normal. Naruto bowed to the cheering crowd before walking back up to the booth.

"Okay the 2nd match is Shikamaru vs. Temari (I am skipping this fight, its to troublesome.) WINNER: Temari. 3rd Match Sakura vs. Shino.

As soon as Sakura leapt down, Shino saw that he would not be able to win, and promptly forfeited. Hayate announced the 4th match and everyone cheered. " Okay everyone, here is the match that I know you all have come here to see. Naruto vs. Gaara."

The two comabatants both jerked their heads up. Naruto stared ad Gaara with excitement, hoping to test his powers on a wortty foe, while Gaara was looking forward to spilling the Uchiha's blood. BEGIN!

Naruto rushed forward and disapeared. Gaara looked around anxiously but he was nowhere to be found. Then Naruto's foot crashed into Gaara's face. Gaara's sand lunged at him, but Naruto simply sidestepped it and appeared next to Gaara. "Is this your best?" Gaara snarled and lashed out at him but Naruto blurred out of the way once again. _'Damn, he's even faster than the other one!'_

Naruto appeared above Gaara and began making hand signs. **Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu! **The flame crashed down on Gaara, but when the smoke cleared he was still standing, his and surrounded by sand. Narutto snarled as the sand completley covered Gaara. '_I guess I have to use it.' _

Naruto turned and ran up the stadium wall and stopped at the top. He closed his eyes and gathered a massive ammount of chakra in both his hands. Kakashi's eyes widened from where he stood in the stands. _' A double Rakiri?! When did he learn that?' _Naruto continued to gather chakra, then his eyes snapped open, and the Mangekyou was spinning in them.

He raised his arms and ran down the wall at full speed. Then he hit the ground and ran even faster. _'Lets see how ya like this!_' Spikes of sand shot out from the sphere, but Naruto leapt over them and raised the screeching rakiri over his head. Time seemed to slow as he pressed his hands togehter, forming a massive Rakiri. Then time sped up again as he slammed it down.

"RAKIRI!"


	7. The Ultimate Technique

Naruto slammed the Rakiri down on the sphere, causing a large explosion of smoke to surround him._'HAH! Lets see how ya like that!'_ Gaara was just about to bring out Shukaku when he felt intense pain in his chest. '_Agh! What is this feeling?! Its... wet..._ his eyes widened as he realized what _it _was. He screamed in pure terror. "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD! AAAAAAH!"

Temari and Kankuro froze. _"Oh man, this is very bad!"_

Naruto attmepted to pull his arm free, when he suddenly felt something tearing at it. He hissed in pain and shocked Gaara with another Rakiri. _'Hey! Give me back my arm, you freak!' _He ripped his arm out of the sphere and noticed how mangled it was. Luckily for him, the Kyuubi healed all of the damage. Naruto looked insid the hole he had mad and saw a very evil looking eye staring back at him. _'So this guy has one to? This should be fun.' _Just then, a massive explosion was heard.

Naruto spun to see what had caused it and was shocked to see sand and sound nin attacking. _'An invasion?! What the hell is going on?!' _Just then Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara out of the sand and took off. Naruto hissed angrily and turned up to look and the booth. "Sakura! Get down here!" The Uchiha girl was at his side in an instant. "What's happening here?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "An invasion, and I think that they plan to use Gaara to release Shukaku and destroy the village." Sakura's green eyes widened. "We have to stop him!" Naruto gave her a feral smile. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sakura saw the look in his eyes and responded with a feral smile of her own. "Oh yeah! Lets go kick his ASS!"

The two Uchiha took off after the three sand nin.

--

Temari turned her head and saw the two leaf nin catching up. She let go of Gaara and jumped onto a branch, blocking their way, but Naruto only snarled and jumped up above her and slammed his foot into her head, knocking her to the forest floor. Then he turned to Kankuro, who was shocked at how easily his sister had been defeated. Suddenly, Sakura was on him, and the next thing he knew, everything was fading to black.

Then the two Uchiha turned to Gaara, who began to laugh insanely. "YES! I WILL ENJOY SPILLING YOUR BLOOD!" Suddenly, a claw of sand replaced his arm and half of his face resembled Shukaku's. Then to make him look even more like the beast, a tail seemingly grew out of his gourd.

Naruto and Sakura simply smiled. Red chakra began to surround Naruto as he grew fangs claws and his Sharingan eyes became slitted. The same happened to Sakura, except her chakra was purplr and her Sharingan eyes turned purple. Their chakra's formed around them like a cloak, and each of them had a tail of chakra.

**"Well Sakura- chan, do you want to fight him together?" **Naruto gave her a feral smile, he already knew her answer. "**Fine by me! Lets tear him apart!" **

The two leaf nin blurred forward and Gaara felt their fangs sink into his shoulers. He howled in pain as each of them tore a sizeable chunk of flesh from his arms. Then two Uchiha were on him, claws tearing huge gashes on his flesh. "GET OFF!" he howled as his sand threw the two of them back.

The two genin flipped back and landed on another tree. Naruto turned to Sakura and she nodded. '_I guess its time to try that new move out.'_ The two suddenly disapeared. _'Where did they go now?!' _Gaara soon got his answer in the form of a million shadow clones descending upon him.

The clones attacked him mercilessly, while Sakura helped Naruto build up the chakra he needed. "Naruto, are you sure about this? It takes a lot of you're chakra... "I'm sure he hissed as red chakra swirled around him and finally the technique was ready.

A black Rakiri appeared in his hand. He stared at it, and suddenly the chakra seemingly caught fire. Sakura backed up. This was going to get messy. Naruto chuckled, then that chuckle grew into a laugh, then an insane cackle. "Here I come Gaara!!

Naruto shot forward, the flaming black chakra burning his hand. He forced himself to go even faster, and then he was on Gaara. "Take this: Amaterasu Rakiri!" He slammed the burning chakra into Gaara's gourd, and then into his sand claw.

Gaara howled as Shukaku himself was seemingly burned. The boy fell to the ground writhing in pain. Naruto looked upon the boy with pity and extinguished the flames. "Gaara, the reason you lost today was because you relied on yourself. You get true strength from protecting others."

Gaara stared at him, and then passed out from chakra depletion. Then Naruto suddenly felt a chakra spike near the stadium. '_Old man!' _"Sakura come on! We have to get back to the stadium!"

--

The two arrived at the stadium just in time to see the barrier get put up. Leaping up to the roof, Naruto's and Sakura's Mangekyou began to spin. Suddenly a portion of the barrier erupted in black flames and dissolved. Naruto and Sakura stepped through it and walked to Sarutobi's side.

The old man recognized them and sighed in relief. _'I need to keep their names secret so Orochimaru does not pursue them.'_ "Thank you for coming. I could use your help." The two saw where he was going with this and bowed. They turned to face the Snake.

Orochimaru saw their Sharingan eyes and smiled. _'Two Uchiha? Today is my lucky day.' _An evil grin formed on his face. "So, these are the two lost Uchiha I have heard- befor he could continue he saw the red and purple chakra come from them. '_So they posses two demons eh? This should be interesting.' _

Before he could summon help, Naruto was on him, grabbing the sanin and chucking him into the barrier. Orochimaru hissed as it burnt his skin, then reluctantly dispelled it. That was not so smart. Now Sakura could attack from the air. She whispered to the old man, who nodded.

She leapt into the air and began to spin rapidly. Then Sarutobi hit her with a katon jutsu. Now Sakura was like a flaming missile, and she crashed straight into the sanin burning him badly. Then she reappeared next to Naruto, fangs bared as well. "Having fun snake?"

Orochimaru was NOT having fun. This became evident as Naruto prepared the amaterasu chidori and an amaterasu rakiri. He slammed them together and created his ultimate technique: The Amaterasu Chakiri. He blurred forward and struck Orochimaru in the arms and leapt back, cackling insanely.

"You just lost the use of your arms snake." Orochimaru looked on in horror as he lost feeling in his arms and they became limp. Snarling he called his sound four to him. "I shall have mey revenge on you boy!" Naruto spat at him. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up"

Seething with rage, Orochimaru left with his remaining ninja.


	8. The Wedding

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Orochimaru fled. He fell to his knees breathing heavily. Sarutobi then walked over to him and spoke. "Naruto, that was excellent. I hereby give you and Sakura the rank of Chunin." The man laughed as he managed rise to his shaking feet. "Thanks, old man."

Sakura saw him stagger and was by his side in an instant. "You did great Naruto-kun!" He grinned down at his beautiful girlfriend and got on one knee. Her eyes widened in shock. "W-What are you doing?" He pulled out a ring and said the words that Sakura thought he'd never _ever _say. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" She was in his amrs in an instant, tears of joy streaming out of her green eyes and into his red shirt. "YES!"

Then the new chunin rose to his feet again. "Hey old man, would you be my best man?" The 3rd Hokage smiled and nodded. "I would be honored." Then Naruto and Sakura leapt off the roof, to bring hell to whatever unlucky sand or sound Nin that crossed their path.

The screams of their unfortunate opponents were heard throughout all of Konoha.

--

(1 week later)

Naruto groggily rolled over in bed as the sun shone through the window of his new apartment. _'Stupid sun, go away.' _He used his chakra to slame the blinds down, and rolled over again, right into Sakura, who was very much awake. She grinned and grabbed him by his arm, waking him once more. "Oh no you don't. You're staying up now."

"Why? I'm tired!"

Sakura grinned even more and rolled over onto him, her black hair dangling into his face. "Pleaaase?" Naruto grinned up at his beautiful fiance and leaned up to kiss her. "Okay, I'm up." Sskura giggled as Naruto wrapped his amrs around her, drawing her into a kiss. The black haired chunin was in pure bliss as he kissed his beautiful bride to be. _'Ah, life is good.' _

--

Naruto nervously adjusted his bow tie and paced nervously in the church. "Agh, why did it have to be a public wedding? Why couldn't we have a small one?" Just then, Kiba leaned through the door and grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him out. "Come on! It's time!"

--

Naruto nervously waited at the Altar as the whole village watched and waited for Sakura to arrive. And 1 minute later, she did. The door opened and Naruto watched as Sakur's mother escorted her to the altar. Sakura was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, and she looked gorgeous, despite the veil hiding her lovely face.

Sarutobi began to read the lines but the Sakura shook her head. "Just skip to the vows, please." The elderley Hokage grinned. _'My, arent they impatient.' _"Okay Sakura, you may recite your vows.

Sakur took a deep breath and began: "Naruto, I always thought you were annoying, loud and a loser. You used to ask me out, and I shoot you down, saying that I only loved Sasuke. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize the truth. I loved you the whole time, and it took me 15 years to realize it. But now I know that you were thte best thing to happen to me. Thanks for the wake up call."

Naruto saw her Sharingan eyes beneath the veil, and a goofy grin lit up his face. _'Who would've thought that I was an Uchiha? Hell, who ever thought that Sakura would become one! I guess I do owe the teme for that.' _

"Naruto, it's your turn." Naruto grinned and spoke:

"My vows are a little short. I Love you, Sakura. I'll always be b proud of you, I'll always love you. And nothing in heaven or hell can change that. I'll love you even after we die. And even then, I know we'll be together in heaven. Cause you're my angel."

Sakura sobbed with tears of joy and Naruto's grin lit up his face. Sarutobi grinned as well and read the last lines.

"You may kiss the bride."

Naruto reached down and gently removed the veil, revealing the face of his wife. Her eyes were moist with tears of joy and her Sharingan was spinning slowly in her eyes. Naruto's own Sharingan met hers as he gently ran a hand through her hair. Then he leaned down and she leaned up, and their lips met.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The entire village cheered for its two heroes. Kiba and Lee got them all into a frenzy. "Three cheers for Naruto and Sakura! The Heroes of the Leaf!"

"HIP-HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP-HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP-HIP!"

"HOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAY!"

Naruto grinned and picked up his new wife, holding her bridal style. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Is this the wedding you always dreamed of?" The Uchiha girl nuzzled her head into his arms.

"All that and more Naruto-kun. All that and more."

**THE END! WOW! THAT WAS ALLOT! **


	9. PARTY!

**IT SHALL CONTINUE! **

Naruto grinned as he spun Sakura around on the dance floor. _'I can't believe the old man gave us this huge mansion for our wedding! He rocks!' _He laughed out loud as he stretched his blue jeans, moving his legs to the beat. His new wife had _insisted _that they change into some regular clothes, as she didn't want her dress to... hold her back.

Naruto was glad that she had changed her outfit. The new head of th eUchiha clan was fighting a _very _bad nosebleed as he danced with Sakura. _'HOLY COW! SHE LOOKS HOT!' _And indeed she did. She wore a pink tank top, which strained against her large bosom, and wore black shorts, that were _barely _there at all.

Sakura saw him staring and grinned as she pressed herself against him, tracing his muscular chest with one finger. "See? I told you that it was a good idea to... change... her eyes flashed purple as she said the last part, and Naruto caught her unspoken message and grinned playfully. "Sakura, we can't do that now, I mean it's our wedding!" Sakura adopted a pouty face. "After?" Naruto grinned as well, his eyes flashing red as he slowly ran a hand across her curved waist, the touch of his hands against her bare waist making her shiver. "After."

--

Kakashi shook his head as he watched the two newly weds dance. "Is that really how they dance these days? I'd rather read my book than watch them do _that_." Unfortunately, the copycat ninja didn't have much choice in the matter, as Rin grabbed his hand and yanked him into the crowd, a feral grin on her tattooed face. "Oh no you don't, Ka-kun. You're gonna put that book of yours down and dance with _me." _

And with that, she yanked the sharingan user into the crowd.

--

Gaara and Kankuro sighed as they watched everyone dance. Gaara was clad in a red t-shirt and grey jeans, while Kankuro wore a short black muscle shirt, and black jeans. The Kazekage shook his head in disgust at the way most of them were dancing "Ridiculous. I can't believe people enjoying dancing like this."

The puppet master shrugged and jabbed a thumb at Temari, who was being spun around by Shikamaru, who them pulled her back in again and laughed out loud as she spun him in turn. "Well, it looks like our sister doesn't mind dancing- just then a slow song began to play, and the older brother sighed. "Bleh. I hate slow- once again he was interrupted, this time by a hand on his shoulder.

The brown haired teen sighed and turned to see who it was that had interrupted him. As he turned around, he saw that it was Tenten. He had to fight to keep his jaw from droppin ghin surprise at her new look.

Her usually bunned hair was now losse and long, cascading over her tan shoulders. She wore a black tank top and black jeans that Kankuro saw fit her VERY tightly. A drop of blood dripped from his nose, and he foricbly sucked it back in as he spoke in his usual carefree tone. "Hey Tenten, what's up?" The weapons master grinned and held out her hand. "Wanna dance Kankuro? I promise I won't bite." She giggled as she said this, and the elder brother of Gaara shrugged and took her hand, leadinghe rout onto the dance floor, the soft bluelight shining down on everyone.

As he left, he called out over his shoulder. "Hey bro! If you wanna get a dance, I suggest you take off that gourd!" Gaara frowned and just to prove his point, he shrugged of his large gourd and put it on the ground. "Big deal. He mumbled under his breath. "There's only one person I want to dance with, and I don't see her-

"Gaara-kun? Would you like to dance with me?"

Gaara's green eyes widened, and the redhead spun around to see Masturi standing in front of him. Now the Kazekage wasn't as wise in the way's of women as most, so his jaw did drop when he saw her. She wore a short black dress, and the fabric clung tightly to her. He also noticed she was about his height now, thanks to her black high heels. She wore makeup, and it _really _brought out her lovely brown eyes.

The redhead said the first thing that came to his mind. "You look incredible." She blushed a pale pink as he said this, and looked down at the floor. "You really think so? I just threw something on... _'Yeah right! I wore this to get his attention, and it looks like its working!'_

Gaara smiled and gently took her hands in his own, stopping her train of thought. "I would love to dance with you, Suri-chan." She giggled at his new nickname for her, and took him out on the dance floor.

--

Ino laughed as she saw everyone dancing. "Unbelievable. Everyone's dancing. She turned her head, and saw Neji uncomfortably trying to dance with a redhead girl, and laughed as the girl took his hands and showed him how to slow dance. Shino merely sat against the wall, chatting with his girlfriend.

Ino's long blonde hair was tossed back and forth as she shook her head in amazement. She saw that the whoever the girl was, she had somehow managed to make Shino ditch his trenchcoat and glasses in favor of a sleevless gray shirt that showed off hid large muscles.

The girl laughed at something he said, and Ino saw her fangs and chuckled as she realized who it was. "So that's Karin huh? Unbelievable. How did Shino land a date with a vampire?" Then she felt a clawed hand on her arm. She grinned and turned around to see Kiba in front of her, wearing a muscle shirt as well, excpet his was blood red, and he wore grey cargo shorts. The Inuzuka gave her a grin and put the other arm around her slender waist.

"Hey beautiful. Did ya miss me?" Ino grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How did the mission go?" The Inuzuka shrugged and wrapped the other arm aroud her back. "I'm still alive ain't I?" Ino chuckled at his good humor and leaned up to kiss him. "Good. Now the party can really get started."


	10. Soon

Naruto gave a dramatic sigh as the party began to wind down. He waved goodbye to Gaara and Matsuri as the new couple left hand in hand. Then he shut the door an leaned against it. "Unbelievable. That was one hell of a party...

Then he looked up from where he was sitting and saw Sakura grinning down at him, her eyes purple. "Who said it was over?" Naruto grinned as he remembered his promise. His eyes flashed red and he rose to his feet. "I never said it was." He chuckled as she licked her lips, her voice eager. "Well, then what are we standing around here for?"

"My thoughts exactly Sakura-chan." He grinned and ran a now clawed hand across her bare waist, making her shiver, then shake her head, her long black hair swaying back and forth as she did so. "Don't do that here! If you keep doing- she suppressed a moan as he ran a hand under her shirt now. "Naruto-kun, people will see- He removed her shirt now, and made a gesture at the large windows and then the door.

As soon as he did, a black barrier arose around each one, and then finally the door slamed shut, locking itself tight. Naruto turned his attention pack toward Sakura, and ran a clawed hand over the strap of her black bra. "I don't think- her bra made a tearing sound as his sharp fingernail dug into it. "Anyone will notice us now."

Then, with a final tear, the bra came free, revealing her ample chest. Naruto grinned as he saw the look on her face begging him to continue. Then slowly and deliberately, he ran his hand up and down her back, before stopping just above her breasts. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Sakura took the hint, and tackled him to the ground, her lips locked with his.

--

They awoke the next morning to find themselves curled up in bed. Sakura woke first, and nuzzled her head into his muscled chest. "Hey. We really have to learn to do that in private." Naruto chuckled and ran a hand over her stomach. "We should enjoy it while we can. Once the baby gets here, things are gonna get crazy...

**THERE YA GO! NOW, I NEED SOME TIME TO WORK ON THE SEQUEL...**


End file.
